Time will never pull love apart
by iluvpeeta06
Summary: In 1915 they first laid out on each other. They fell in love. But the influenza has pulled them apart. one survived and the other didn't. or so he thought. Almost 100 years later, he sees her. He doesn't believe that is her. Is it the same girl? or her someone just looks like her. Will they love again? or live with the heart ache and the memory? Hermione and Edward story
1. Chapter 1

**New Story.** **New ideas. Please be kind, grammar is not my strong** **pursuit, but I do try my hardest to write my imagination unto words. Its quite simple,** **don't like my writing don't read my story, and don't leave a review. Gracias.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _1915_

 _It was a very horrible day, it was hot! It was very sticky, humid, hot day. No one can even go outside without feeling the humid of the sun. The Granger family are very well recognize in the dentist world, they are from London, England that they had to move in their new home and country in New York._

 _Hermione was 15 years old, very educated, very bright young woman. She hard her hair up in curls trying to hide her natural frizzy hair. She was always in the library reading, she has already read half of the books in the library, she rather be inside than go out and meet new people._

 _Hermione walked around, she could no longer concentrate the words in her book. It was very good book, but the heat around her home was not helping the situation. She heard voices in the drawing room. She was used to it, her parents are always inviting people in the house, always with their social parties or even co workers. She dearly missed England. She misses her two beloved friends Ronald and Harry. She wrote to them often, but it didn't please her at all._

 _She walked towards the drawing room and smiled kindly, kind of being hypocrite smile. She has forgotten how to have a real smile on her face. She has been in New York for half a year and she have lost herself. She didn't like who she was turning into._

 _"Ahh their she is. My daughter, Hermione." Her father said standing up eating his arm towards her. She saw the back of three people two male and a female. She walked over and looked over at them, they where all very handsome indeed. With perfect hair and beautiful white straight smile. Now she envy them. She tried to push that thought out of her smile._

 _"These are the Mason family. Robert, Elizabeth, and their son Edward." He said pointing each one. She smiled looking over at them, lightly shaking their hands all except Edward he gently grasped her hand and place a light kiss on the back of her knuckles. She was shocked by the gesture._

 _She was lost in words not knowing how to react, she has never shown this kind of gesture to her. She can tell that he was indeed a gentleman. There where a lot but she has never seen it in person._

 _Hermione smiled trying to hide her blush, "Nice to meet you all," she said with a kind smile._

 _She walked over and sat down beside her mother. She gently placed her book on her lap, looking everywhere but Edward. She was a little scared to see him, if she did she would forget how to even speak. She hated those type of girls, who will throw themselves at guys, or flirt all the time just to capture a man's attention. She placed her left hand on top of her right, she felt a tingle sensation where he lightly pressed his lips on her knuckles. Just the mere thought, made her blush._

 _She looked around, she knew it was rude to read while they had company. She sighed softly not knowing to say anything at all. She looked up and she was shocked to lock eyes with Edward, once second felt a long time. She looked away shyly, she felt her cheeks blushing again._

 _Everyone stood up walking over to the dining area, she stayed behind and walked over to the library to put back her book. Her mother didn't like to leave her book all over the house._

 _She turned around and gasped loudly, "Oh goodness... You certainly know how to scare a lady, sir." She said softly placing her hand on her chest, trying to calm down her breathing._

 _Edward smiled crookedly tried not to laugh. He cleared his throat, "Sorry about that, I walked by and saw this room. I didn't mean to frighten you."_

 _Hermione smiled softly, "Do you like books?" She asked him softly._

 _Edward stepped in and looked around, "Yes, I love books. I'm surprise a lady like yourself that likes to read."_

 _Hermione chuckled softly, "Oh no. I love to read." She said with a smile, "I just love how you can simply loose yourself in another world." She said touching the backs of the books, having a smile. Not just any smile, but a real smile._

 _Edward looked at her mesmerized he has never seen a girl that loves books. Never met a girl, that would not drool over his feet. He was actually intrigued by her._

 _Hermione looked over at him and smiled, "Sorry. Shall we go ahead to the dining room? Our parents are going to wonder, where we are." She said looking up at him._

 _Edward smiled softly and nodded, "Yes we shall." He stepped aside to let her pass. Hermione blushed softly and walked right pass him. She lead him to the dining room, their parents stopped talking and looked over at them._

 _"Ahh they're they are. We where about to send a search party for you both." Her father chuckled._

 _Hermione walked over and started to pull out the chair, when she felt Edwards hand on top of hers shook his head. She dropped her hands and let him pull her chair for her. She sat down and gently pulls the chair in._

 _Edward sits down beside her and they have dinner, they all have nice conversation._

 _After dinner they all where back in the drawing room, Hermione tried not to yawn she was getting awfully tired._

 _Edward couldn't take his off of her, something about her calls to him. He wants to know know about her._

 _They all stood by the door saying goodbye. Edward held Hermione's hand and kissed it. "I would like to call on you. Would that be okay?" He asked looking straight into her eyes._

 _Hermione looked back and bit her lower lip, "Yes. You may call me."_

 _Edward nodded, "Till another day." He said and with that they left._

 _Hermione walked up to her room, being a lady she couldn't run, but thats all she wanted to do._

 _-Two years later-_

 _Edward and Hermione spend every moment together, they have spend Edwards birthday he was now 17 years old. Hermione was still 16 but she was happy no matter how old was he._

 _Even though it was just a year, but a year can change everything._

 _Hermione was able to go out, be out in public but it was January. She loved winter, not a lot of people outside, snow, snow covered with mud. But still snow. Hermione and Edward have gotten very close, they have stolen kisses, holding hands. She felt at times such a rebel for what they have been doing. Nothing big, not sinful, but appropriate on the societies eyes._

 _Harry and Ronald have met_ _Edward they liked him very much._

 _Edward was walking with her around the park, usually around springtime there where beautiful flowers all around. They love the meadow, that was hidden for the public to see. She could feel that he was nervous, she asked plenty of questions and she only receive one word, or even short sentences. She was getting scare, like something bad was going to happen._

 _"Edward?" She asked softly, after 10 minutes of silence she couldn't take it anymore._

 _"Yes, Hermione?" He asked softly looking at her and back the road ahead of them._

 _"Are you ending things with me?" She asked softly, holding back her breath trying not to think the worst. But she couldn't shake off the feeling she was getting._

 _Edward stopped and stood in front her, he gently lift up her chin making looking up at him, "Hermione. I love you. I'am not ending things with you." He said softly._

 _Hermione breath out and nodded her head. "Then why are you so silent tonight?" She asked him._

 _Edward smiled softly letting out a shaky breath, "Hermione..." He paused and looks down on the floor and back up into her eyes, "Hermione, I love you. You have capture my heart and mind since we first met. No lady has ever intrigued me as much as you have." He said softly._

 _Hermione keep looking at him, wondering what was going on, she has felt the same as he has._

 _He continued, he gets down on one knee, "I want to asked you...If you would do the honor of being my wife, that I will love you till the end of time. Will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a black box, showing her the ring._

 _She gasped looks down at him smiles brightly, she felt her eyes tearing. She nodded and looks at him, "Yes. I will marry you." She said with a smile._

 _He smiled slide the ring in her finger, he gets up places a hand on her cheek and leans down kissing her lips. She smiled against his lips kissing him back._

They where happy for 3 months.

 _Edward father have passed away from the Spanish Influenza. He was in the hospital slowly dying as well his mother. Hermione was place in the same room and them. She coughed and looked over at them knowing this was their last moments together._

 _"Edward?" She_ _asked hoarsely._

 _Edward turned and looked over at her, "Yes my love?" He asked, reaching out to hold her hand._

 _She met him half way, "Remember that I love you..." She coughed, "Don't forget me." She said in her last breath._

 _Edward weakly sits up, "Hermione?" He tries to get up, "No! Please." He starts to cry. "I love you." He said between tears._

 _His mother asked Carlisle to save him. Edward survives, he was angry at Carlisle for saving him. All he wanted was to be with Hermione. He has seen her body buried. He kept the ring he has promised her._

 _Decades that he will grow in despair, and in anger. No longer caring, but feeling alone. His heart feeling ripped out of his chest._

But not knowing what the future held for him.

* * *

I do not own harry potter or twilight. nor the characters.

the only thing i own is my imagination.

please be kind and leave some reviews and let me know if you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**New Story.** **New ideas. Please be kind, grammar is not my strong** **pursuit, but I do try my hardest to write my imagination unto words. Its quite simple,** **don't like my writing don't read my story, and don't leave a review.** **Gracias.**

 **Authors** **note:: I know I'm changing the time line a bit. For some characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Since 1918 Edward have done his share of killing, hurting, eating humans. He had so much anger, he didn't know where to leave it all, he didn't know how to bare with the whole in his chest. He had to keep moving day after day, people got suspicious of him if he stayed more than a day each town.

He has had several singers and whoever where women, he tried to stay away. Their blood called him too wanting to kill and devour each and every one. He only killed the men singers, he wanted them to feel how he felt.

One day he met a young woman another singer her name was Isabella Swan, she was paled and fairly pretty, he has already changed his diet to animal blood. When he came across from her, he tried to move on from Hermione. He got to know her, dated her, but he couldn't give her what she wanted, _love._ He no longer can feel what love is. So he broke things off with her and left, to never see her again. He cared about her, but not enough to marry her or anything.

Year after year it was like this, alone, hunting, moving to place to place. Once a year he spend couple of months with the Cullen family and then he will be off. Till 1997 when all he has been living and grieving would change, forever.

1997

Edward was walking around the rubble of the broken castle. He walked around, feeling the sun hit his skin, feeling the sparkling of his skin. He sighed, seeing the dead bodies of the students, rubble of the statues that help defend the school. He remember every second of the war all he wanted to do is help everyone, that is what he did. He fought hard, the spells that hit him slowed him down, but not too much to quit. His whole family was helping, Carlisle especially healing the wounded.

He just wanted to get away from all the mourners. He hated to see death, he hated to see families that have passed away. It all brought back bad memories, of his mother and his beloved. " _Oh Hermione, how I miss you so."_ He said out loud, hoping that one day to see her in the other side, but he has done so much damage that, God won't let him be with her. Ever. That broke him, rather to change his ways it was hard, but he did after years he started to change.

He walked around the edge of the forest, he saw a young woman sitting her back towards him. He was enthralled by her, he kept walking towards her. She must have heard him because she turned and looked at him, stood up brushing off the back of her pants and gasped loudly.

"Are,...Are,...Are,...Are,...you...?" She mumbled. She started to hyperventilate.

Edward heard her, her voice it brought back of the spoken love they have shared together, the last words that was ever spoken from her mouth, "Remember that _I love you. Don't forget me."_ He kept on looking at her, staring at her like she was a dream that he once had and hoping and wishing that one day it will come true.

"Hermione?" He asked barely in a whisper, he walked towards her slowly, reaching up to touch her cheek, she let him and closed her eyes thinking and feeling as he was. If it was even possible, to feel his dead unbeaten heart, to beat again wildly agains't his chest.

She close her eyes, breathing in his scent remembering _fresh mown grass, new parchment, and wood._ She snapped her eyes open and looked up at him, "How did you survive the influenza?" She asked him, placing her hand on top of his.

He smiled softly, "I was bitten by a vampire that he was our doctor. His name is Carlisle Cullen. Do you remember him?" He asked looking down her, she looked exactly like the last time her saw her, before she gotten sick. But she was wearing modern day clothes. "How did you survive? I saw you breathe your last breath." He said looking at her.

Hermione closed her eyes again and stepped back, standing away from him. "Edward, you won't believe me what happened to me, and I think you'll hate me and no longer see or love the same way." She said sadly, looking away.

"Well,... Whatever it is, I can't and won't ever hate you." He said softly looking down at her.

Hermione took a step back, she took a deep breath and looked up at him, "After I said goodbye I really thought I was dead, I felt everything in me leave," she said softly. She sighs brushes her hair strand out her eyes.

"When I was pulled away, I woke up in a start. I looked around seeing I was in a different time and place. I felt that my weak body wasn't as weak. It was strong." She said turning her back against him.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes trying to see her memories like an old film on the television.

 _1918_

 _Hermione gasped loudly, coughing, she felt like she hasn't breath for the longest time in her life. She sat up looking around seeing the old windows, rows of beds, she looked around no one was around. She wondered where she was. She saw an older man with a pointed hat, half moon spectacles and a robe._

 _"Where am I?" She croaked. She rubbed her throat, feeling how dry her throat was. She coughed._

 _He smiled gently, he hand her a goblet of water, "Miss Granger, you must be wondering where you are, I presume?" He asked softly._

 _Hermione grabbed the cup, drank it like a lady supposed to, slowly manner. Her throat so much better, more at ease. She looked up at him, "How did I get here? I was saying goodbye to my fiancé, and closing my eyes, waiting for the angle of death." She said trying to calm down her breathing._

 _He smiled, he sat down on a chair near by, "Miss Granger, my name is Albus Dumbledore. You came here by the means of a wizard that work in the hospital where you where in."_

 _She looked at him puzzled, she didn't want to say anything or ask any questions until he was done speaking._

 _"You my dear, have been denied of the education of being a witch, back in America. Have you ever done things that you couldn't explain how it happened or even how things disappear?" He asked._

 _She was even more shocked, how in the world did he knew that? "Pardon, how...I mean...how... ummm...yes that is true." She said trying to get her thoughts in order._

 _He smiled even more, "Miss Granger, here you are in England, you will learn all the arts of magic. Do you know what year it is?" He asked_

 _She looked at him confuse, "Sir, it is 1918." She said herself confuse which month it is, since she has been sick for so long, all the months look the same inside a hospital room._

 _"My dear child, the year it is 1995. We are part of the midst of a war, and I believe with your help we can win this."_

 _She started to_ _hyperventilate, "1995? How is it so?" She asked softly._

 _He smiled once more, "It is called a time turner, your long lost uncle brought you here."_

 _She looked at him, "Uncle? But..who?" She asked him_

 _She saw a tall man walking by her, his head was down covered in hoodie, when he pulled it down. She gasped and covered her hand over he mouth, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She said softly._

* * *

I do not own harry potter or twilight. or the characters.

The only thing I own is my imagination.

Please be kind and leave some reviews and let me know if you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**New Story.** **New ideas. Please be kind, grammar is not my strong** **pursuit, but I do try my hardest to write my imagination unto words. Its quite simple,** **don't like my writing don't read my story, and don't leave a review.** **Gracias.**

 **Authors** **note:: I know I'm changing the time line a bit. For some characters. I will keep changing what is all original. Please don't be mean, please be kind to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

1997

Edward looked he was about to killing anyone in sight, but his goal mostly was Carlisle. "What?!" He said trying not to yell at her, or take out his anger out on her. Hermione breaths deeply, walks over to him, wraps his arms around his neck. She has never felt this type of affection from anyone, but knowing how modern times is like, she wanted to in a way calm him down. She kept on holding him for a while, she was shocked when she felt his arms wrapped around her waist. He breath deeply her hair, "Strawberries." He mumbled against her hair.

She smiled softly against his shoulder, "I know I've never have changed." She said softly, barely in a whisper. She knew it could help him smile. He held her tightly but gently trying not to crush her. He gently kissed her shoulder and her neck. "Please tell me more, about what happened." She didn't say anything and she started to retell the story.

1995

Hermione sighed, it has been three days since the whole revealing to her, the time jump. She felt weird, she felt out of place. She has seen this tall boy with raven hair, green eyes. Something about him, she could feel that he was special. She didn't know why, but they kept looking at each other, not breaking the eye contact. She looked away, looking out of the window.

She sat on the window sill, sighing sadly. She has wondered how Edward was, where he was, did he moved on from her? He did find true love, grow old and passed away. She heard someone come in but she ignored it like always, the steps got closer to her. She bit her lower lip hoping it wasn't that boy with the green eyes. She brushed her hair back, she heard someone come to a stop and cleared a throat.

Hermione looked over, she was not surprised it was the boy with the green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, and you are?"He asked kindly.

Hermione looked at him from head to toe, black raven messy hair, a lighting shape bolt scar on his forehead, black robes with a lion crest, with a grey slacks, white shirt and dirty black shoes.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Hermione Granger." She said her voice hollow. She hasn't spoken properly for a while. She straightened her shoulder and looked over at him. He smiled softly, walked over at her, grabbing the chair sitting down by her feet.

Hermione got up and looked over at him, "Sorry from where I'm from that is very inappropriate behavior." She said brushing her hair back, trying to keep it in a braid.

Harry lifted up his hands, "Whoah, woah, I apologized sorry, here we become very formal. But I didn't mean to offend you." He said looking over at her.

Hermione nodded her head, "Sorry, is that all of this is very new to me. I don't quite grasp everything that is going on." She said looking at him.

She walks over and takes a seat where she was sitting on the window sill. She looks down at her hands, looking down at her grey robes feeling very out of place.

"So, Hermione where are you from?" He asked softly.

Hermione looked up at him, "New York." She said softly.

"New York? It's interesting you don't have the 'American accent.'" He said in a poor tempt of a joke.

Hermione looked at him skeptically, "What accent do I have then?" She asked him.

"To be brutally honest, British. But older times not like now, you speak more like Professor Dumbledore." He said looking at her trying to figure her out.

"Well, obviously... I'm from a different time. I'm not from this time at all." She said looking at him. She didn't say more when she saw Carlisle walking towards them.

Carlisle smiles warmly, "Miss Hermione, I would like you to come with me to explain all that has been happening." She nodded her head, she looked over at Harry.

"I do hope that we can talk again, Harry." She said with a smile, "You have made me feel welcome unto this unreal world, that Iam in."She said standing up looking down at him.

Harry smiled kindly, stood up as well, "I know how it is to feel out of place. But I will be back tomorrow if thats all right with you." He said looking at her.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, "I would like that. See you tomorrow then."

She turned around and followed Carlisle out.

1997

Hermione leaned back, looked up at Edward, "Edward, he has helped me who I have always needed to be." She said lightly caressing his cheek. She took a breath, looks up at him, "I have always did weird things around my parents, exploded tea cups, books, windows, so on. I could even levitate, hard objects all around me." She said not breaking a contact.

Edward looks down at her, "Hermione, I have witnessed some of those actions, but why didn't you ever go to school, receive a wand back in our real time?" He lightly caressed her cheek.

Hermione leaned against his hand, "I would have gone to Hogwarts yes. But there was an evil wizard back in that time as well, he was just as evil as Voldemort. But the thing was, he was attacking all witches and wizards all around the world. He slowly, was killing random people around the world. Especially people like us, that are non magic but I have always been magical. I was a target for so long, because of my intelligence." She looked down at his feet.

He processed everything what she has told her. He kept looking at her, pulled her in and hugged her closely.

"The reason I came here, because Harry Potter was supposed to win this war. Kill Voldemort. But most of all, learn to love, and he did. With me." She said whispering agains't his neck, feeling him tense up.

* * *

I do not own harry potter or twilight. or the characters.

The only thing I own is my imagination.

Please be kind and leave some reviews and let me know if you like it :)


	4. authors note

Hello Everyone,

I want to apologize for the delay on writing more stories. I know out of nowhere I disappeared. Well I will let you know what has happened since I las wrote. I started school, work part time. Last year I started to date this one guy, got engaged and got married. Then moved cross states and working full time. Well not only that living a new state, newly married, work. I got pregnant and this year I gave birth to a beautiful but too smart baby boy. Because now Im a stay at home mom, I will be having a bit more time... Well that is whenever my baby boy is taking a nap I will write more.

I want to say as well thank you for the amount of support I have seen, in the past few months and countless of comments on wanting me to continue on the story, I will continue and hopefully won't leave again without much of updates on the stories.

Love always


End file.
